


I Got You Babe

by meszyasfuck



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Gets a Hug, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Post-Season/Series 05, Protective Kara Danvers, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meszyasfuck/pseuds/meszyasfuck
Summary: Lena almost never gets sick but months after starting dating, Kara finds a brunette suffering in her office while trying to ignore her state of health. As a good girlfriend, the blonde can't help insisting on taking Lena home and taking care of her.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 329





	I Got You Babe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Well, English isn't my first language and I haven't studied it in a long time, so it's possible that there are grammatical errors and expressions that could be changed. If anyone is willing to help me with helping with translations from Portuguese to English I would be very grateful.
> 
> I hope you like the story!

Terrible didn't even come close to describing how Lena was feeling. On any other work day when her migraine resolves to appear, she would take some medicine and rest on the couch in her office until her headache subsides and she can get back to work without feeling like she is going to throw up or pass out at any time. however, today this option was not available. The reason was the group of white and misogynists who, unfortunately, were still on the board of L-Corp.

A few days ago, Luthor was trying to get a new project approved, but its shareholders were hampering the process, requiring extensive reports and not at all helpful in their vision. Jess, her secretary, was able to organize and draft a good part of them, but Lena still had to check and read them before presenting to the board, and that was exactly what she was trying to do with the stacks of papers on her desk.

She remembered when she was in college and on a monthly basis she had at least two migraine attacks that left her completely useless in her dormitory, nowadays the crises weren’t so common and she was immensely grateful for that fact, but despite the frequency having decreased, the intensity doesn’t.

“Miss Luthor, Miss Danvers is here.” Jess's voice came over the phone announcing the blonde's entry.

“Hi Lena! I brought your lunch!”

Normally Kara's loud and lively entrance would make her smile, but now the amount of noise and movement only caused an unbearable twinge in her head.

“Hello Kara…” Lena tried to greet her girlfriend with a smile, but just like her voice, it failed.

After the events of the crisis, the two women decided to solve their problems and for a time they even went to therapy together to return to the old friendship that they missed so much. Fortunately the result was better than expected and a few months later, they admitted their feelings and started dating. Lena couldn't have been happier when Kara invited her on a first date.

“Lee, are you okay? What happened?” Much less excited and with a worried expression, Kara approaches the brunette leaving the bag with food on her table and crouching beside her chair to hold her cold hand.

Analyzing the business woman's appearance, her concern didn’t improve at all. The clothes that are always lined up seemed out of place, the skin paler than usual covered in sweat, eyes almost closed avoiding the excess light of the room and the drooping shoulders exuded exhaustion.

“I'm fine…” Lena tries to join her forces to make her lie seem a little more believable to the overprotective girlfriend who would certainly insist on her going home, but her voice still comes out weak and low “Just a migraine attack, soon it will pass…”

“No offense, but you seem to be in terrible love. Why don't I take you home to rest until this is over, huh? I can call Alex to cover up on Supergirl’s duties, Andrea to let her know that I can't be on CatCo for a few days but that I'm going to continue my articles and since you clearly won't be able to do what you need with this paperwork, ask Jess to finish. She is extremely competent, you know that.” The suggestion in a low voice so as not to bother so much is accompanied by a light caress on the brunette's hand and the removal of a loose lock of hair stuck to her forehead by sweat.

Lena couldn't deny it, it was a great idea and she wanted nothing more than to accept without complaints and go to their home to be cared for and pampered for the rest of her sick days, but her job was important and necessary, and it couldn't be overlooked at that time.

“Kara, I can't... You know how things are at the company…” Lena tries to dissuade her girlfriend.

“I know my love, but I also know that none of this will be done now. You can take some of these home and if you feel better, you can play with them later, but now let's go home. Please.” The blonde puppy's look almost never failed and that was what she was appealing at that moment.

Sighing Lena gives in to the heroine's wishes and with a smile of satisfaction, Kara leaves the office to tell the secretary that she would take the businesswoman home. Upon returning to the place, no longer needing to leave normally since Jess had discovered Supergirl's secret identity, Kara just removed her glasses to materialize the super suit, took her girlfriend's things, helped her to put on her blazer and with careful, she picked her up in a bridal style lap to get home.

After they started dating, the blonde spent more and more time at Lena's apartment and without realizing it, she started to live there. When Alex and Kelly brought that fact up during one of the game nights, they freaked out for a few minutes, but they soon realized that everything had happened naturally and they were happy about it. Kara finished bringing her things in the next few days and the apartment, previously cold and impersonal, now seemed more welcoming and comfortable, without leaving modernity aside, of course, a perfect blend of the two women's personality.

“We arrived love. Do you want me to prepare you a bath and bring you some specific medicine?” Kara asks as she hovers on the rooftop balcony they called home and waits a few seconds for the security system in the place to recognize and open the door for them to enter.

“Yes to the first question and I already took my medicine... I can only repeat the dose in a few hours…” With her eyes closed and her face hidden in her girlfriend's neck, she replies.

“Okay love” The blonde leaves a light kiss on Lena's forehead and still without touching the floor, begins to walk to their room.

The throbbing in her head was constant and the brunette thanked Kara's consideration for not walking and avoiding excess movement in her body. The heat from the Kryptonian was comforting and as soon as her body was put on the bed, Lena was unable to avoid a whimper in complaint. Kara made sure her girlfriend was comfortable by loosening her tight ponytail hair, taking off her heel and blazer with her smooth movements and only after that worrying about taking off her super suit, saving Lena's work material and preparing her bath.

Like the rest of the apartment, the bathroom in the bedroom was large and showed how rich the owner was. Lena didn't really care about these things but her social status and the people she had to deal with on a daily basis demanded that her house show how successful she was, and Kara didn't complain at all, after all, besides being necessary for her girlfriend, now she had access to things like unlimited hot water in the shower and rooms available for her to practice her painting hobby and work without interruption, which was impossible in her loft with noisy neighbors and a decadent plumbing system.

Letting the tub fill with hot water, Kara puts Lena's favorite bath salt in a small amount so the smell doesn't get too strong and makes the migraine worse but enough for her to relax. Then she goes out to the closet to separate comfortable clothes, which consisted of sweatpants and her university coat that Lena loved to wear when she didn't feel well, as well as one of the only underwear sets that weren't made of income. After everything is ready, the blonde returns to the room to pick up the brunette who was curled up on the bed, taking her on her lap to the toilet, where she sits Lena and helps her to remove her clothes before putting her in the bathtub. She couldn't help but stop for a minute to admire Lena's naked form in the water, she thanked Rao for allowing this beautiful, intelligent, gentle and selfless woman to be her mate and love her so deeply, just as she did. 

“Is the water good?” Kara asks lovingly when she sees the expression of satisfaction and with less pain than in the last half hour on Lena's face.

“Yes... Thank you Kara.” Lena opens her eyes briefly to look at the Kryptonian and lets her gratitude and affection exhale.

“No need to thank, I like to take care of you Zhao.” Kara says before starting the process of pinning her girlfriend's hair in a loose bun and grabbing a loofah to help her in the shower.

They spend a few good minutes like that. Lena enjoying the calm and lessening of pain and other symptoms that Kara's care in cleaning her with soft and gentle touches, the hot bath water and the faint smell of lavender inside the bathroom brought, in addition to the effect of medicine that finally started to act. And Kara simply feeling the satisfaction that taking care of her mate worked. When the water started to cool, Kara continued to take care of the brunette by removing her from the bathtub and drying her body, taking the opportunity to leave light kisses on the exposed skin, and then helping her to dress.

“I think you could take a nap, so your body rests and when you wake up, if you are still in pain, you will be able to take your medicine again.” Kara suggests helping Lena to lie down on the king size bed.

“Okay…” Lena doesn't even try to upset her girlfriend, feeling exhaustion weighing down her body and mind, now, much calmer but still uncomfortable.

“That was too easy Miss Luthor.” The blonde smiles in amusement as she releases Lena's hair again and strokes her scalp, making her moan with happiness “Won't I hear any complaints?”

“Leave me alone Kara... Too tired for that…” The brunette murmurs snuggling on the blankets and pillows.

Kara shakes her head still with a smile on her face and leans down to kiss the practically asleep girlfriend's forehead now. When she tries to get up to let the brunette rest in peace, she feels a tug on her shirt where Lena was grabbing her.

“Stay with me, please…” The brunette's voice comes out sleepy and on her face an irresistible pout was present.

“Okay, let me just change clothes.”

Anxious to come back and snuggle up with Lena, Kara uses her super speed to change and provide her whereabouts to all the people who mattered, in this case her sister and her boss, also setting an alarm for her to wake up and finish her articles. With everything ready she finally lies down next to Lena, pulling her to a spoon and kissing the exposed skin of her neck while the brunette sighs happily in the hot and strong arms of the Kryptonian.

“Khap zhao rrip…” Lena murmurs in Kryptonian.

“Khap zhao rrip.” Kara responds feeling an infinite wave of love in her heart to hear the perfect pronunciation of her native language in the voice of the love of her life “Sleep now babe, I got you.”

And so, the two fall asleep contented to be in each other's arms.


End file.
